An Alternate Ending
by DropDeadKait
Summary: Set right as Season 2 ended! Jack has an unexpected visitor when Marian comes back and insists that they go see Robin. The Sheriff wants Robin dead, and sir Guy has his heart set on Marian; he wants her, after all.


"No," Jack shook her head, glaring at the girl. "No I watched them bury you, Marian, you're dead…"

"I'm very much alive, thank you very much."

"Will…"

"Jack, honestly! We have to get back! I have to find Robin!" Marian shouted as Will Scarlett entered the room.

"Marian?"

"Will, we haven't the time!" Marian insisted.

"This isn't possible! I watched you die!"

"Look, Jack," Marian lifted the end of her shirt up carefully, showing fresh stitches. "I will explain when we get there, but I have to find my husband!"

After a few moments of chatter, they mounted their horses and headed for Nottingham. It wasn't a short journey, but they made it in fair time. They headed into the woods, looking for the hideout.

Marian whistled, as she usually did to find Robin, but Jack was screaming his name. In no time, Little John, Robin, and Alan were finding their way to them.

As soon as Robin made out the figures, his eyes laid upon Marian. She hopped off her horse, rushing to his side.

His arms locked around her waist, as hers locked around his neck.

"You—you were dead…"

"I'm here, I'm alive now," she shushed him with a kiss.

After all was calm, Marian was safe in Robin's arms, and all was good again, John spoke up, "Mind explaining how your alive?"

"Doesn't matter," Robin insisted, holding back his own tears of happiness.

"I disagree," Much cut in, propping his back up against a tree.

"Yeah, Marian," Alan said, "How'd you do it?"

"Well," she started, "I woke up and there was a woman… she said that she unburied me, and she stitched me up. She had the weirdest, most advanced tools I've ever seen."

Robin Hood kissed his newly wed wife on the head, a tear rolling down his cheek as he hugged her tighter. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"What's been going on here?" Marian asked, running a hand through Robin's shaggy brown hair.

"Sheriff, of course, has swell security," Alan said. "And Sir Guy isn't exactly fond of me, beings as I left his side to save Robin."

"I would assume," Marian chuckled.

The sheriff paced back and forth. "I want him dead! Dead, Mr. Gisbourne, dead!" he glared, raising his voice.

"I will find him," Guy gritted his teeth.

"You better," the sheriff said, taking a seat at his desk.

"Robin, where are you?!" John let out a sigh of frustration, slamming his palm against a tree.

"Yes, where is he?" Guy trotted up on his horse, smirking at the boy.

"You murderer!" the raspy voice John managed was full of hatred. Even though he knew Marian was well, he still despised Sir Guy.

"It was her own fault," Guy glared at him, his eyes holding back tears of his own. He never wanted to hurt her… he loved her.

"For what? Not wanting to marry you?!" Robin stepped out from behind a tree, "Or was it for loving me?"

"_You_," he narrowed his eyes.

"Me," Robin smiled at him.

"She was a fool to choose you over me," Guy glared.

"You're a fool for killing the woman I love," Robin shook his head at him. "Or at least attempting to kill her, that is."

"Pardon me?" Guy cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure the knife in her begs to differ on your attempting accusation."

"You neglected to stay with her," Robin shrugged, "I guess you didn't love her so much after all, now, did you?"

"Where is she?!"

"My wife, Marian, is resting," Robin glared. "And if you lay a hand on her, I swear to you I will kill you."

"She is mine," Guy pulled his sword out.

"Not today, old friend," Robin smiled as Jack, Alan, and Will all came out of the forest shadows.

"You've left _your_ love unattended? Sloppy," Guy smirked.

"Much is watching her, of course," Robin gave him a grin. "And if you so much as even attempt to look for our new hideout, you will find an arrow in your heart, Sir Guy."

"Scary," Guy rolled his eyes. "Another time, Hood."

"Count on it, Gisbourne.

"I'm bored," Marian let out a sigh as she looked up at Much, her _babysitter_ for the evening while Robin and the gang went to _challenge_ the sheriff. Marian was sick of sitting around waiting.

"Shall I entertain you then?" Robin smiled, propping him self up against the back wall of the new tree-house they'd recently built, in Marian's absents.

It was the perfect little house, hidden in the trees. It had one room where everyone slept, with six beds, then there was a secret upstairs compartment with weapons and stolen items, and the kitchen area.

"And how on earth do you plan to do that?" Marian raised an eyebrow.

"Taking you to bed, of course," he grinned.

Much gasped, "Sir! At a time like this?!"

"Not like that," Robin shooed him away, scooping Marian up in his arms, "She needs rest—she's wounded, you know."

He carried her into the room with all the beds, placing her carefully on his bed and sitting down beside her.

"Oh," she winced, clenching her fist and tightening her lids shut.

"Sorry," Robin pulled her into his chest, hugging her softly. Her head rested on his chest, and she lied there quietly.

"Is he dead?" the sheriff glared.

"No, and nor is Marian," Guy sighed, throwing himself down on a chair. The sheriff glared at him for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"I want her," Guy slurred his words together, obviously had been drinking, and from the sounds of it, quite a lot.

"You'll have her, boy," the sheriff rolled his eyes at Guy's drinking. "After Robin is dead, she won't have a choice."

"I will kill Robin Hood," Guy gritted his teeth. "Marian will be mine."


End file.
